


Suzy's turn

by The_One_Whooooo



Series: Regressuary 2019 [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Caretaking, Headspace, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Regressuary, agere, littlespace, nsap, pull ups, regressuary 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_Whooooo/pseuds/The_One_Whooooo
Summary: Character C's first time taking care of Character A. Luckily, Character B is there to help





	Suzy's turn

It started with a text.

_‘Can I come over?’_

_‘Yeah’ ‘Of course’_

_‘Can Suzy be there, too?’_

Now they were halfway scrambling to clean the house. Mainly making sure all the rooms were clean and that the dishes were done. Arin made sure that their stash of diapers was full and that the guest room was ready.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. Suzy went to answer it while Arin carried one of the cats out of the way.

Haniya had come with a duffel bag over her shoulder. While Suzy sat her on the couch, Arin dug through it and pulled out Stitch. It also held a few pairs of clothes and some supplies.

Arin hums in thought, looking to the pair on the couch. Suzy had her arms around Haniya from the moment she flopped against her. Now she was talking softly, getting little nods and shakes of the head in return. The sight made his heart swell. His eyes drift over her. While her jeans and short sleeved shirt looked comfortable enough, he knew they would have to change her out of them for nap time. He squints just a bit before relaxing. The seat of her pants looked slightly bulky.

He kneels down in front of them, smiling at the doe eyed woman snuggled against his wife.

“All padded up?”

Surprisingly, he gets a no.

“M-pull up.”

What to do…. She didn’t seem in too deep, so he guessed a pull up was fine for now. He stood, ruffling Haniya’s hair and laughing at the pout he earns.

They sat like that for a little while. Suzy kept her arms wrapped around the little, murmuring sweet nothings and making small talk when it seemed that she was getting too worked up. For a few minutes it was silent aside from Suzy's voice and a breath hitch here and there.

For the most part Haniya was upset. She didn't understand. Why were her eyes burning? She was fine! Mommy and Baba were here, she was safe, nothing was bothering her, so why?

Wait. Stop. Nothing was bothering her except wanting to cry. Maybe...she _should_ just cry? Yeah, there wasn't anything to be upset about, but sometimes you just need to cry.

“M...Suzy?”

“Yeah, sweetie?”

“Need ‘tuh cry.”

A hand comes down and gently runs down her arm. “Anything wrong?”

To say no felt like a lie. But to say yes didn't feel right, either. So Haniya just shrugs. Luckily, she was with some of the best people she knew.

“Owe, that's okay. Arin, hand me the tissue box.”

With a wave of relief Haniya lets her tears fall. Suzy was gentle when wiping them away, lest the moisture irritate her skin. She never let up on the stroking.

It felt nice to be held like this….

With a soft noise Haniya leans her head against Suzy's shoulder. The hand stroking her arm comes up to gently lay on her temple. It was nice enough to make her close her eyes. Finally, her tears stop.

“Better?”

She nods around the thumb in her mouth- when did that get there? But Baba is talking before she can think much about it.

Mommy couldn't lift her, so she had to be pulled away despite her whining. Arin said that they were only going to change her into something more comfortable, but that made Haniya nervous.

When she was little all her conventional ways were out the window. They never came to mind! But right now she wasn't in too deep and she felt odd at the thought of Arin changing her clothes.

“C'n Mommy do it?”

There's a small, barely audible gasp from behind them. Through a swelling heart Suzy coos.

“Of course, sweetie. Arin's gonna set you down and I'll help you.”

Haniya mumbles a sheepish ‘thank you’ into Arin's shoulder. The thought of someone having to help her made her feel slightly useless, but not as much as it did before. And now Suzy was here!

The moment she was sat on the bed Suzy rushes Arin out of the room. Haniya is quick to voice her thoughts.

“Are you sure you're okay with this?”

Suzy's smiling face falls into that of shock. Then softness. Was she okay with this? Yes. Did she know exactly what to do? No, no she did not. But that was okay. It was like riding a bike, maybe. Learn the steps and then it gets easier!

“Yes. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't.”

“But… it's weird….”

She frowns. “I don't find it weird. We're behind closed doors, everything is consensual, and we're not having sex or doing anything to be ashamed of.” Her eyebrows furrow in thought. “Are you okay with this?”

There's a pause. Then a shaky voice that makes Suzy's heart crumble.

“I don't wanna make you uncomfortable…”

She sighs softly, walking over and hugging the little. “You're not. I promise. I'm sorry you've been led to believe that this isn't okay, but I promise. I am okay with this. I want to take care of you.” She runs her hands down under Haniya's chin, coaxing her to look up. “Will you let me take care of you?”

Haniya lets out a choked noise. Her lip wobbles just a bit before she nods.

“M sorry….”

“It's okay.”

And it really was. Suzy didn't mind this. From what she could gather Haniya just needed someone to watch over her and take an interest in her life. Someone to hug her when she cried and let her know that she was appreciated.

She didn't quite know if she could handle changing a diaper, but lucky for her it hadn't come to that yet.

Changing her clothes was easy Her duffel bag held two pairs of pajamas, plus another pair of day clothes. Once it was all said and done Arin knocked on the door, coming in after being told that they were decent.

There was probably a joke to be told, but none felt appropriate for Haniya's sensitive little ears.

Instead he put on a silly voice, earning an eye roll and a giggle. Whatever he said was lost on Haniya as she found herself plunging into headspace.

Her fingers found her mouth again, only for a second until they were pulled out and replaced with a newly bought pacifier. What was this thing? She gave a little suck, eyebrows furrowing. It felt nice. A bit of nibbling found that it was firm yet gave way just a bit. Huh. It was weird, but...strangely good? Her confusion was enough to keep her occupied for the next five minutes. She barely responded as she was lifted up once again.

Suzy, however, had to escape to the kitchen to hide her laughter. Haniya just looked so funny with her eyes all confused! It was adorable! Arin was slightly more successful at hiding his snickers, but when he was finally able to set the little down he lets his shoulders roll.

He retreats to the kitchen as well, grabbing plates from the cabinet and setting them on the counter. When Suzy reaches up to grab another, Arin nudges her and nods over to the covered plate. “That one is her’s. You can pour yours and I’ll feed her.”

Suzy pauses. “I can feed her.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I don’t mind.”

When Suzy walked back to the dining area Haniya was staring blankly at the table. Her head moved everso slightly, then slowly turned when she walked in.

“Here you go, sweetie.”

She gave up the pacifier easily. However when Suzy held a piece of pasta in front of her, she just stared at it. Suzy tilts her head.

“It’s too big.”

She winces at Arin's words. “Crap, sorry.” Then she freezes, relaxing when all she gets is a dazed smile. She'd have to try to cuss less.

Haniya eats with a happy look in her eyes. She was a quiet baby for the most part, though the way her right hand formed a tight thumbs up wasn’t missed. She was neat when she ate, concentrating on keeping her mouth closed and smiling when Suzy gently wiped at the corner of her lips. Every now and then she would lift the sippy cup of water she was given with both hands. Those eyebrows would furrow in concentration. In between bites Haniya made sure that Suzy got to eat too. She would refuse another bite until she saw Mommy eat as well.

Which also took an explanation from Arin to understand.

After washing hands and cleaning the dishes (which Haniya was very adamant on helping with), the three retreated to the couch. While Arin set up a movie Suzy was at the receiving end of a very serious lecture on why birds were the cutest animals ever (no offense to the munchkin cats sitting by).

They both helped to put Haniya to bed. Snuggled around her Stitch with a blanket over her, Arin and Suzy gently shut the door, leaving it open just a hair.

“I think I did okay.”

Arin pauses, leaning down to kiss his wife and earning a laugh as his mustache tickles her.

“You did great.”


End file.
